


Bedtime Songs

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Celebrían spends an evening with her parents and convinces her father to sing for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Songs

Celebrían, meaning 'silver queen' in Sindarin. She was given to Galadriel and Celeborn of Eregion in the Second Age and was most often noticed by the head of silver hair she inherited from her father. Now aged twenty, she looked merely like a child of seven to the eyes of mortal Men but for the color of her hair and her manner of speaking, the intelligence she displayed. And she wanted for nothing, her parents always spoiling her.

She now sat with a book in her lap, her favorite poems, while her mother sat behind her and brushed through her wavy locks. Beside Galadriel sat her husband, listening to his child as she recited one of her favorite poems. Both her parents smiled fondly, for Celebrían read it with such emotion that one might almost think her responsible for writing it. When she stopped, she turned to her parents and smiled, a question dancing in her eyes.

" _Adar_ , would you sing for _naneth_ and I?"

Both elves looked at the child, one bemused and the other surprised. The amusement his wife showed was not missed by Celeborn, who leaned closer and placed a kiss upon her lips while a giggle came from their child at the sight.

"Very well, if my queens wish it."

Gleefully, Celebrían climbed into her mothers lap and watched her father with bright and excited blue eyes, Galadriel's arms wrapping around lovingly. Watching his wife and child, the two most important ladies in his life, the silver lord began to sing an old song from his time in Doriath. His voice wasn't practiced, not at all alike Galadriel's skill, but still it was beautiful and captivated the ladies he sang to now. As an infant, his singing had been one of the few things guaranteed to calm her or lull her to sleep. It did so now as well, the girl drifting off to sleep in her mothers arms. With a smile, she stood and lifted her child into her arms, moving to carry her into her room with Celeborn following to finish his song. Celebrían wasn't asleep yet, after all, and he knew she would fuss if he didn't finish while there was even the smallest bit of wakefullness in her.

"As lovely as her mother." He commented as his daughter finally dozed off and was tucked into her bed. Celeborn wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her more fully now that there was no child awake to giggle at them. Their little queen.

" _Melamin_." Galadriel smiled and leaned back against her husband before both left the room for the night. Things were right in their world. For now.


End file.
